


Two Time's The Charm

by KiriBaby



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, It takes place after Cheryl's party, Journalist Betty Cooper, Jughead is chill, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriBaby/pseuds/KiriBaby
Summary: What I imagine would take place after Archie kissed Veronica in the first episode (with Beronica being a thing of course).
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Two Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is pretty much my first fanfic on this website so I decided to give it a try. I'm not sure whether to make this a series so let me know.  
> Thanks!

_‘Sorry, the person you are trying to reach is unavailable at the moment; please leave a message after the tone.’_

_*beep*_

_“Betty, it’s me, Veronica. Look I am so sorry for what happened at the party. Both of us were talking, the topics became personal and_”_

_-Click-_

Betty looked at her phone with a deadpan face. Her hair was sticking out in awkward positions and she was still wearing her prom dress (now rumpled) this late at night.

All in all, she was a train wreck.

She gently put her phone at the side of her bed as she flopped on her bed, legs and arms in a starfish position, without a care in the world for anything or anyone.

**************************************

“How could they do this to you?!”

As much as Betty loved and respected Kevin’s loyalty to his friends, sometimes she wishes he wasn’t so loyal. This was one of those times.

“You don’t just befriend someone and stab them in the back like that! When I get my hands on them, I’ll-“

“I’m not angry.”

Kevin froze, took some time to process the absolute atrocity he just heard and turned to Betty.

“What?!” He exclaimed. “How can you be NOT upset?!”

Betty looked at Kevin with a tired expression, something he hasn’t seen in a long time if not ever. At the thought of this, he forced himself to calm down, noting the severity of the situation.

She just stared at him, trying to find some sort of clarity in his face that could cool her head, and looked at the ceiling when she found none. She then asked:

“Tell me Kevin, have you ever had the realization that you never really liked the guy you thought you liked?”

Kevin was absolutely confused as to what the hell this girl is going on about. What does Archie have to do with what’s going on?

“What do you mean?”

She scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to put what she has in mind to words. Once she did, she started.

“Ever since we were kids, Archie and I have been together. We went to the same school, the same park, hell we attended the same school. And all that time, I never really met someone who could understand me better than he could. So, I fell in love with him. Or…that’s what I thought. After the summer break, I don’t know how but, the feelings I had for him started to fade away. I mean, come on, you said it yourself,

_‘He’s kind hearted, hot and a football player. What’s there not to like?’_

So why couldn’t I just be attracted to him like before?”

Kevin couldn’t help but sympathize with her. With all that going through her head, of course she’s going to feel conflicted. Although there’s one question boggling his mind.

“Wait, so if you’re not attracted to Archie anymore, why are you upset about the kiss?”

Betty looked away, her fingers twiddling with each other, a clear sign she’s about to reveal a secret. But what? Kevin pondered it for a second until he came to a conclusion.

_Wait, don’t tell me…_

“You like Veronica, don’t you?”

As much as it was night time, that didn’t stop Kevin from seeing Betty nod her head slowly to the question and him absolutely screaming like a banshee.

“Oh My God Betty, why didn’t you tell me?! You don’t just keep things like that from your best friend!”

“Shhh! Quiet down, Kevin! My mom’s going to barge in if she keeps hearing you scream like that.” Betty says in a harsh whisper.

“Oh! Sorry, sorry.” Kevin says, also in a whisper. He lies down next to her, looking at the small chandelier hanging from her ceiling. “But you know you’re still going to have to face her eventually right?”

Betty sighs. “I know.” She looks towards Kevin. “But thanks for cheering me up. Kinda.” Kevin lightly punches her in the shoulder, making her laugh. He smiles.

“Anytime.”

As Betty and Kevin are laughing away their problems, Veronica comes home to her mother who is very concerned due to her daughter’s appearance.

“Veronica, what happened?” Her mother says as she leads her to a white couch, making her sit down. Veronica lets her handbag fall from her shoulders to the floor as she adjusts herself such that she’s lying down on her mother’s lap.

“A lot, mom, but I don’t really want to talk about it.”

Her mother strokes her hair gently with a calm rhythm as she rubs her sides. “Whenever you’re ready, sweetie.”

After all the stress she got from Cheryl Blossom’s so called “Party”, all she wanted to do was to rest. But even when her eyes were closed, she could still see Betty storming off into the night, with her and Archie trying to explain what happened as she ran.

_Betty, I am so sorry. I won’t stop until I make everything right with you._

Three days later and the two still haven’t talked to each other. Betty, once again, is trying to convince Principal WeatherBee to start a Journalist Club. She walks past some classrooms, a room where Jughead is typing on his computer, the music room, the-

Betty stopped to a halt.

_Now wait just a damn minute._

She had to take a few steps back to make sure she was seeing correctly.

Yes, Jughead was on his laptop, drinking coffee.

And yes, he was in a room that was covered with newspapers and had a printing press. Meaning one thing…

Betty busted into the room, making a loud BANG sound that disturbed those walking in the hall. “Jughead you did it!”

The guy in question nearly spilled his drink on his screen as he tried to regain his composure. “Jeez Betty! It’s too early for this!”

“You actually convinced Mr. WeatherBee! I knew you could do it!”

“First of all, can you actually keep it down? I’m starting to get a headache from all the noise you’re making.” Jughead stated as he rubbed him temples.

Betty just rolled her eyes.

“Besides, I’m not the one who convinced him.”

Betty was slightly taken aback. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah.” Jughead says as he checks his draft. “After all, the one you should be thanking is her.” He points in Betty’s direction, making her look back to see…

“Veronica?”

And true enough, there she was, standing awkwardly with a bouquet of flowers, hoping that the situation doesn’t turn south.

“To be fair, my mom helped a bit.” She said as she looked at Betty with a shy smile.

What she expected was some sort of comment as to what happened during the party, a snarky line or a whole speech even. What she didn’t expect was for Betty to hug her tightly, but what a good surprise it was.

“Wait,” Betty said after a full minute of hugging her. “Don’t you need at least three people to form a club?” She looked at Jughead, while he just smiled and looked at Veronica.

“At least you know why I brought the flowers.” Veronica joked.

“But what about cheerleading? Cheryl isn’t going to let you get away with it that easily.” Betty stated with concern.

“Look, I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but I couldn’t just let what happened at the party happen without me doing something about it.” Veronica puts her hand on Betty’s shoulder. “I know what heartbreak feels like, and I would **never** wish it upon someone who is incredible as you. So, you could probably see this act as me apologizing or me trying to do things right for once. Either way, I just hope you forgive me.”

Betty could do nothing but smile. Who knew the rich girl from New York could be this humble? And who knew she could be so compassionate? She opened her arms once again and this time Veronica initiated the hug. This one went longer than the previous one, with both parties enjoying the other’s embrace. They only stopped when they heard Jughead clear his throat.

“Don’t get me wrong, the situation is sweet and all, but now the flowers are ruined.” Jughead stated in a monotonous voice.

And that’s how the day continued with Betty profusely apologizing to Veronica for the flowers and Veronica reassuring her that she could always get some more. Jughead just kept looking at them and thought,

_Riverdale is about to become an even more interesting place._


End file.
